Macrocyclic compounds have found use as biologically active compounds with commercial applications ranging from antibiotics to olfactory active compounds, specifically musks. Many approaches to the synthesis of macrocyclic compounds, and specifically macrolactones, have been developed, including coupled polymerization and depolymerization of polyesters, and ring expansion of cyclic ketones (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,298, DE 2,026,056, and EP 0,841,333). Reviews of macrolactonization approaches can be found in, e.g., Synthesis 1999, 10, 1707-1723 and Molecules 2013, 18, 6230-6268.
New macrolactonization approaches that allow for the use of different starting materials and the incorporation of new functional groups are desired.